No Love For the Damned
by teehee01360
Summary: The devastating war between Sanro and Ninshuu could have been stopped with the death of a single man. It was pride that caused the tragic turn of events. If his father had just killed the heir to the enemy's throne then maybe a love that should have been could have prevailed. SasuNaru. Character death/s D:


**A/N: **I was inspired to write a romance tragedy by 300... Don't ask me how. I don't understand myself. You'd think that with all that blood and gore in that movie, I'd have romance at the back of my mind... -_-"

The facts I put in the story are a total mixture of facts and invented crap so yeah... indulge my talent of making things up from real life stuff. Hahaha!

**Little note**: I'm still quite unsure if I should pursue this story. I've got a very vague idea of how the storyline should go but well... I dunno. If ever I do decide to pursue this, updates will be on the slow side. Maybe. Depending on reader response I guess? (Plus I still have to work on the BTW series which is my priority since it's my oldest brain baby) Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the prologue and maybe I can decide from there? Just think of this as a teaser of sorts. Aheh.

**DISCLAIMER: All materials used for the story are not used for profit and are owned by their respective groups.**

* * *

**NO LOVE FOR THE DAMNED**

**Prologue**

From the days of old, Ninshuu and Sanro had never once sought agreement in their beliefs. Sanro, an ancient and powerful nation, was deemed by history to be the origin of all human strength and art - the roots of civilization or so they liked to declare. The founder of the land, Kojiro, wielded his sword like it was an extension of himself and was heralded as their almighty king; a descendant of Hachiman, the god of war. The capital of Sanro, the Land of Iron, housed the military force of the nation - The Samurai. These men were exceptionally adept with the art of Kenjutsu. One man in particular was the most skilled of them all, even rivalled the skill of the king himself. His name was Musashi.

Musashi, in his many heroic adventures, managed to catch the eye of a majestic deity. The ever beautiful Sun goddess Amaterasu had fallen in love with the humble samurai and he, in turn, loved her. Kojiro, hearing of Musashi and Amaterasu's affair, erupted into a bout of jealousy and rage. The king refused to accept that a person of mere mortal blood could ever lay with the Sun goddess; and so the king decreed for the murder of Musashi in the hopes of attaining the goddess for himself. Hearing the news from the heavens, Amaterasu quickly informed her lover and with no moment to spare, the couple escaped Sanro.

The two travelled far, living the lifestyle of fugitives. After ensuring their safety, Musashi set up camp in a land with a potential for agriculture and growth. Soon, nomads from all over set up their own homes in the young couple's land, consequently forming a small town. There the lovers lived in prosperity. It was not before long when Amaterasu conceived a child. They had a delightful baby girl and they named her Kaguya.

Ootsutsuki Kaguya grew up to be a lovely young woman. The inhabitants of the small town named the girl the Rabbit goddess. Her beauty was the envy of all women and the desire of all men. It came to no surprise to anyone when the god of the moon, Tsukuyomi, asked her to be his bride. To the Moon god's dismay, Kaguya refused his courtship. Mad with rage from the refusal, Tsukuyomi forced himself upon the innocent young woman. The news of Tsukuyomi's wicked actions angered Amaterasu. The Sun goddess refused to face the Moon god and such caused the separation of the sun and the moon in the sky.

Kaguya bore the child of Tsukuyomi; and the child's name was Ootsutsuki Hagoromo whom would be later revered by the world as The Sage of the Six Paths. The boy, who was more god than human, was capable of moulding his life energy – his chakra – to perform god-like techniques. From him, the land and art of Ninshuu was born. The art then served as the precursor for the modernized Ninjutsu. As time progressed, the population expanded and the masses divided. Ninshuu was broken into five major city states: the Lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. All five of the lands having their own military force – the Shinobi – more commonly called Ninja. The ninja, much like the Sage of the Six Paths, had the power to mould their chakra to perform jutsu. The proliferation and mastery of the art only seemed to disrupt peace rather than defend it as Sanro grew wary of the growing shinobi forces.

For numerous decades, the strife between the Sanro and Ninshuu was never resolved. A history of clashing culture, beliefs, and practices brought about a vast amount of unnecessary skirmishes. There was so much needless pain and deaths that were received as usual to the peoples of the nations. However, this was ultimately changed _seemingly_ for the better when Fugaku – from the royal blood of the Uchiha of the Land of Fire – purged King-General Mifune of the Land of Iron in front of the heir to Sanro's throne. Yahiko, Mifune's adoptive son, lay witness to his father's brutal death by the hands of the Uchiha head and his Sharingan eyes – the physical proof that the Uchiha were descendants of the gods.

As Yahiko held onto his dying father in the midst of the chaos of the battle, Fugaku gazed at the scene with pity. The king had been slain and that sufficed. The Uchiha knew the heir to Sanro's throne was of weak spirit. The boy was hardly any threat to their nation. It would only be an insult to dirty his Uchiha hands with the blood of the feeble prince. As the thought swiftly crossed his mind, the Sharingan-wielder quickly turned his back on the grieving son and his dead father.

Shinobi were gods among men and no man could purge the gods, Mifune had said with his last breath.

The victory belonged to Ninshuu.

And as the victors celebrated by further humiliating the retreating Samurai, Fugaku vowed to never think of the pathetic ancient nation again.

Looking back, pride had been the cause of the tragedy of Ninshuu's present.

Uchiha Fugaku should have killed that pathetic heir when he had the chance.

If he'd had, maybe the Land of Fire, along with the other regions of Ninshuu, would still be standing proud and true.

Maybe countless Ninshuu civilian and soldier lives alike could have been saved.

Maybe a love that should have been for one Uchiha prince and his beloved could have prevailed.


End file.
